Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. Opening/Meeting the Amazing Krudsky (The title shows "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King" then the title card turns to gates as we see the Mystery Inc. Gang on two skull cars screaming as the cars drive through scary stuff that shows the credits and the ride ends) Daphne Blake: Jeepers, that was seriously scary. Come on, let's go again. Velma Dinkley: Uh, let's not and say we didn't. Fred Jones: I'm with Daphne. The "Ghost Coaster" is by far the scariest ride at the Halloween carnival. (Later, we Shaggy and Scooby jumping on a bounce house) Shaggy Rogers: Are you kidding? That ride took the "easy" into "cheesy". Scooby-Doo: Reah, reesy! (laughs) Daphne Blake: (as she, Fred and Velma were at a monster display) Are you sure you weren't just a little bit scared? Fred Jones: By all the bloodsucking vampires? Velma Dinkley: Howling werewolves? Daphne Blake: And wicked witches! (cackles) Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Nice try, gang, but Scoob and I aren't scared of any of those phony old frights. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, phony frights. (laughs) Fred Jones: Come on. Daphne Blake: Not even on Halloween night? Shaggy Rogers: Ha. Are you kidding? Like, Halloween is the one night when you know everything is fake. Just take a look around. It's nothing but wannabe witches and goofball ghosts as far as the eye can see. Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys! Shaggy Rogers: Hi, Ash, what's kicking? Ash Ketchum: It's good. Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: It's Halloween! Lillie: Yeah, and we thought we'd have some Halloween fun with you! Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) That's great, Lillie! We'd love to have you guys join us! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (laughs) Brock: Guys, this is gonna be the best Halloween we've ever had! Cilan: You said it, Brock! So let's get started at this carnival! Others: Yeah! (Then at the cotton candy stand where Scooby gets his face covered in cotton candy and licks it) Scooby-Doo: Yum, yum. Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) But I got to admit, a holiday invented just to eat candy can't be all bad. (He turns the lollipop in his mouth, bites it and swallows it) Max: Yeah, I'll say. (He eats a candy bar) Ash Ketchum: Me too. (He eats chocolate) May: Me three. (She eats gumdrops) (Later, a sign reads the Amazing Krudsky) Fred Jones: Hey, check it out. Daphne Blake: This oughta be good. Fred Jones: I'll grab tickets before they sell out. (Meanwhile, Shaggy has three apples in his mouth, bites them and laughs) Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Like, beat that, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Scooby Dooby-Doo! (Scooby did a cannonball, getting everyone around the pool wet, to their annoyance) Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley: Scooby! (Scooby then showed himself with all the apples in his mouth and after he laughed, he chomped them all at once) The Amazing Krudsky: Confounded mutt! (mutters) Look what you've done! I'm soaked! (He wrung his top hat from the water before smelling himself a bit) Krudsky: Ugh! Wet-dog smell. Fred Jones: Oh, wow! We know you. You're the Amazing Krudsky. Daphne Blake: We were just on our way to catch your act. Krudsky: Act? (smiles proudly) The Halloween Spectacular is no mere act. Now, out of the way. I must go blow-dry my cummerbund. Shaggy Rogers: So, like, I guess we'll be seeing you inside. Krudsky: (glares at Scooby) Six magic words: "No dogs and other animals allowed." (Then Krudsky left to his tent) May: What a jerk. And you look weird! Shaggy Rogers: Can you believe the nerve of this guy? Master of magic, puh-lease. Like, what a bunch of Halloween hooey. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Hooey. Lillie: The nerve of that stuck-up magician. Ash Ketchum: '''Don‘t worry Scooby. We’re there for you '''Shaggy Rogers: Hey, that gives me an idea. Like, what do you say we get in on the act? (He whispers to the others' ears and Scooby and the others hear this and laugh) Iris: Payback time. Ruining the show/Trick-or-treating (Later, inside the tent with the crowd) Krudsky: Once a year, on Halloween night, the powers of the dark meet the powers of the light. (Then he appears onstage in a flash of light, bowing to the cheering and applauding crowd) Krudsky: People of Coolsville, fix your slack-jawed gaze upon my dazzling powers. (Then he waved his wand a bit and made a fireworks spectacular appear briefly, making the crowd cheer and applaud again before the smoke cleared as Krudsky stood next to a table) Krudsky: (as he put his hat onto the center of the table) From the elegant parlors of Vienna to this unglamorous backwater, I, the Amazing Krudsky, have come to astound you. Abra-cam, kalabazam! Scooby-Doo: (pops up from Krudsky's hat) Ta-da! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (He laughs before grinning mischievously) (Krudsky looked confused and angry as the audience laughed) Shaggy Rogers: (laughs, as he removes the tablecloth) Like, check it out. That's not magic. This table has a hole in it. (The crowd gasps as Scooby put his paw through the hole from under the table) Krudsky: Confound it! You're ruining my-- (Krudsky screamed as he fell down a hole in the trapdoor) Ash Ketchum: And check this out, guys: A trapdoor built right into the floorboards. Dawn: That must be how he "magically" appeared onstage, right? Scooby-Doo: Ooh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Shaggy Rogers: There's no mystery here, guys. Like, the Amazing Krudsky is just a make-believe magician. Max: Yeah. (The crowd boos) The Amazing Krudsky: Wait, please! I can explain! (A kid looked to Krudsky, but blew a raspberry at him and left) May: (smugly) Sweet revenge. Max: You said it, May. Dawn: '''Uh, guys. (Krudsky gets mad) '''Krudsky: I'll get you for this. (He closes the curtains, then his face appears) And your big dog and your friends, too. Misty: He'll get over it. Mallow: What a loser. Lana: That's what he gets for insulting Scooby. (Later, outside the gates of the carnival) Fred Jones: Way to go, you guys. You got us kicked out of the carnival. Daphne Blake: Now what are we supposed to do? (Then they see the clock as it chimes) Shaggy Rogers: Don't sweat it, gang. There's still one Halloween hoax we do believe in. Max: Yeah, and that's... (The scene switches with the doorbell which Scooby touches. The door was answered, and Shaggy, Scooby and Ash and friends were in costumes, holding up bags) Group: Trick or treat! Scooby-Doo: Smell my feet. Shaggy Rogers: And give us something groovy to eat. (Then the bag shows a large amount of candy) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Scoob. Like, check it out. The world's first candy hot tub. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Daphne Blake: Okay, you guys. That’s enough trick-or-treating for one night. It's getting late. Scooby-Doo: Aww, one more? Please? Bonnie: Yeah, please? Fred Jones: Okay, you guys go ahead. We'll grab the van and meet you back here. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Ash Ketchum: All right, guys, let's go! The Princess Fairy Willow/Mr. Gibbles' Genuine Magic Shoppe - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Group: Trick or treat! Mr. Gibbles: Trick or treat, eh? Well, then, I choose "trick." Ash Ketchum: (confused) Trick? Mr. Gibbles: (singing) Witches and warlocks, ghosts and ghouls One night a year, they break all the rules You never know who's at the door on Halloween night Spirits from the shadows creeping into the light Werewolves howl and vampires take a bite That's scary! Don't you know there's still hope? Take it from me You can have protection for a nominal fee Tonight the dark and light unite a magical mystery Spell books, potions- They fly off the shelves We offer a discount to trolls and elves When danger's at the door on Halloween night If you master magic, you can put up a fight Face your fears, the power's here At Gibbles', the price is right - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bump in the night/Meet Jack Skeleton: (singing) Gather round here underground And listen to our song We can rock this joint till dawn If you sing along Monsters: (singing) Hey! Skeleton: (singing) What goes bump in the night? Monsters: (singing) We go bump in the night Skeleton: (singing) This time of year The coast is clear To cause a terrible fright Monsters: (singing) We go bump in the night Invisible man: (singing) It'll be out of sight Vampiresses: (singing) We come out for a bite Ghosts: (singing) Tonight, we toast to ghouls and ghosts Who haunt the pale moonlight Whoo! Skeleton: (singing) What goes bump in the night? Monsters: (singing, as they got Shaggy, Scooby and Ash and friends dancing with them) We go bump in the night Mummy, Creeper, Snow Ghost and monster: (Unintelligible, musical mumbling) Monsters: (singing) We go bump in the night (In a moment, the heroes were actually getting into the groove with the monsters.) Phantom: (singing) So if you're new Werewolf: (singing) Here's what you do Creeper: (singing) Take your turn and sing Shaggy Rogers: (singing) Like, anybody know the way to the castle of the Goblin King? (The music stops as the monsters looked towards the heroes as the skeleton piano player literally dropped his jaw on the keys.) Monsters: (fearfully) Goblin King?! Dracula: (shrieks like a girl) (Then the monsters all ran away in various ways, leaving Shaggy, Scooby and Ash and friends standing, all confused) Shaggy Rogers: (confused) Like, was it something we said? Max: '''Maybe those guys know. Headless Horseman Chase () - '''Shaggy Rogers: So, like, does this mean you'll help us? Jack O' Lantern: Hey, listen. You guys crack me up, but I can't hang with you. (Shaggy and Scooby got upset) Bonnie: Aww, why not? Jack O' Lantern: I got my own deadline tonight. See my candle? (Jack O' Lantern opened his mouth wide, showing the candle inside him.) Jack O' Lantern: That's how long I got to get my Halloween on. Once it burns out, I'm burned out. You know what I'm saying? (Suddenly, they hear a horse neighing as the heroes look up to see the Headless Horseman riding on his horse while his right hand holds the sword) Shaggy Rogers: Like, who's the creep with a missing cranium? Jack O' Lantern: The Headless Horseman! Ash Ketchum: You mean to say the guy with the missing head who cuts people's heads off?! Brock: Actually, it got blown off. (The Headless Horseman runs down the hill towards the heroes) Jack O' Lantern: I am so tired of working with this guy. Quick, you gotta help me! Iris: Let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! - - (As they made it to the covered bridge, they turn to see the Headless Horseman stopped as his horse rears up) '''Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. Like, why did he stop? Jack O' Lantern: Well, duh! That's the Horseman's one fatal flaw: He can't cross covered bridges! (The group laughs in unison) Daphne, Velma and Fred finds about Krudsky/Meeting the witches Riding Broomy/Meeting the fairies Infiltrating the Goblin King’s castle/Goblin Oogie Boogie Daphne, Velma and Fred tried to trap the Goblin King/Being rescued by the fairies - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Boy, guys. We screw up big time. Like game over. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Game over. Shaggy Rogers: '''Now will never make it back before sunrise and be trap in the spirit world forever. Still we gave it one heck of a try didn’t we guys? '''Scooby-Doo: '''We did? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I mean how far we came. That took courage, stamina, brains and like those are things we don’t have. '''Max: '''Yeah, we sure did. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I just wished we had one more chance to save the day. - (A glow appears it was the three fairies) Ending - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, I'll never, ever forget this. Scooby-Doo: Me neither. Ash Ketchum: '''Shaggy is right. I think we should remember, too. '''Serena: Yeah! It was the most magical Halloween adventure we've ever had! And date we had, Ash. Brock: And just forgetting things doesn't change the fact that they happened. I want to remember this too. Dawn: I say that along with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, all of us Pokemon Trainers should treasure this night as the most epic Halloween we ever took part of! Pokémon Trainers: (in unison) Yeah!!! Goblin King: Bravest of mortals, you shall indeed remember, but all others must forget. By the shining rays of dawn, all memories of this night be gone! Amazing Krudsky: '''I want my mommy! '''Ash Ketchum: So long! (Misty sticks her tongue out) (Then morning came as Fred, Daphne, and Velma are now frozen and surrounded by a yellow/green aura as they look confused then Scooby, Shaggy, Ash and his friends arrived in the Mystery Machine) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, gang, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we were getting worried. Daphne Blake: Shaggy! Scooby! Ash! Guys! Velma Dinkley: What happened to you guys last night? (Shaggy, Scooby, and the other heroes looked at each other as they laughed) Shaggy Rogers: (as Scooby shook his head) Like, you wouldn't believe us if we told ya. Dawn: Yeah. That would be telling, wouldn't it? Piplup: Pip-piplup! (Later, at the carnival in the morning, where everything was being taken down due to it being closed) Fred Jones: Well, gang, another Halloween carnival come and gone. Daphne Blake: I hate to say it, but don't you think we’re getting a little old for this stuff, Freddie? Velma Dinkley: It does seem a little bit silly to go around pretending to believe in monsters and magic. Even if it is just one night a year. Shaggy Rogers: (as he looked in a mirror) Real or unreal? Like, what's the difference? (laughs) Like, the truth is, you never know where your next scare is gonna come from. You've just gotta find the courage to deal with it face to face. Max: You said it. (Suddenly, Shaggy's reflection in the mirror changes to the Headless Horseman) Shaggy Rogers: (as he jumps into Velma's arms) Zoinks! Like, it's that headless horror from the Halloween world! (Of course, the "Headless Horseman" in the mirror revealed himself to actually be Scooby) Ash and friends: (in unison) Scooby! Scooby-Doo: (laughs) Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Toonwriter